An awful disease called boredom
by Sylvie Dubois
Summary: When boredom strikes, Milly calls upon the help of her friends at the Student Council to cure her from this wicked, contagious disease! Not AU/ No pairings but major hints towards Shirlulu/


An awful disease called boredom

Summary: When boredom strikes, Milly calls upon the help of her friends at the Student Council to cure her from this wicked, contagious disease! Not AU/ No pairings but major hints towards Shirlulu/

Milly Ashford was bored. She was often bored when there was nothing to do. Well, there was always further study or homework but who wanted to waste their time doing that when they can just look up the answers? Anyway, the blonde was frustratingly bored. She wanted some fun, entertainment- anything that would cure her insatiable boredom.

So, she decided to call some of her friends over- namely from the Student Council at Ashford- to play some games or just hang out. She wondered if perhaps they suffered from boredom too.

It really was an awful disease.

Milly put her phone to her ear after dialling the first number, hearing the tone ring as she waited for the person to pick up.

"Milly?" a female voice asked.

"Heya Shirley! I was wondering if you were free at the moment to hang out?"

"Oh…I'm finishing up my geography homework right now. Is it urgent?" The orangette asked, her eyes glancing up at the clock above her desk.

"Yes, I'm suffering from a bad case of boredom and I need your help!" Milly moaned dramatically, placing the back of her hand against her forehead.

Not like Shirley could see the action anyway but theatrics are also needed.

"Okay. I'll be at your dorm in about 10 minutes, give or take 5. See ya then, Milly!" Shirley chirped before hanging up.

On the thought of theatrics, Milly decided to ring up her very theatrical friend.

"Hello Milly."

"Good evening good morning good afternoon Lelouch!"

"It's just 5 in the evening…" Lelouch sweat-dropped at his old friend's greeting.

"Yes yes, I want you to come over in the next 10 minutes. It's urgent!"

Lelouch looked around his room. C.C was lying on his bed with her feet up in the air, nibbling on a pizza slice while scrolling through his laptop.

"Oh, what's up?" He asked, glaring at the witch as she clicked on another online pizza website.

"I'm sick. I need you. Come soon." Milly groaned and then hung up, hoping he'd come.

He most likely would. She had known Lelouch Lamperouge, or Vi Britannia, for a very long time. Since they were kids, really. Her grandfather was close friends with the late consort Marianne Vi Britannia, so when Lelouch and she were small they would frolic in the Aries Villa gardens while the adults chatted amongst themselves. She would often boss him around- well it's quite obvious by her boisterous personality.

Milly sighed and went through her contacts, managing to call Rivalz (who seemed the most excited at her invite), Kallen, Suzaku and Nina.

Well, Nina said no because she was busy watching videos with Princess Euphemia in them.

God knows why.

10 minutes passed by and Rivalz was the first to show up.

He also brought a slab of pre-mixed Midori and a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Rivalz, that's so nice of you…" Milly plastered a smile across her lips, placing the flowers in a vase with water and showing him to her bedroom. As the principal's granddaughter, she was allowed to live in a private suite apart from the other dorms, with her own shower, bedroom, kitchenette and a small living area where she had set up a TV and a small coffee table with a sofa against the wall.

Before it could get anymore awkward between the blue-haired male and her, she heard the doorbell ring and absconded from Rivalz's line of sight.

"Shirley!" She greeted, hugging her friend before showing her to her room. Rivalz had decided to take Milly's reclining chair to sit on instead of the bed and so Shirley sat on the edge of the bed.

Soon, everyone had arrived. Lelouch said he couldn't bring Nunnally because she was studying with Sayoko, but Milly said that was alright.

"Okay everyone! Let's play a game of sorts. Um, any ideas?" Milly had organized her friends to sit on the floor in a circle, with her standing in the middle.

Kallen flicked her nail.

"How about truth or dare?" Rivalz suggested, looking around the room.

"Hmm what about something similar yet different. Have you guys heard of the game King?" Shirley asked, tapping her index finger against her chin.

Milly beamed. "Yes! Let's play that- I'll go get some paper to use for allocating numbers and King."

And she vanished.

"What's King?" Suzaku asked, tilting his head to the side in mild confusion.

"So basically you have the...paper which Milly will be getting. It'll be folded, and there's going to be a few chits of paper. They will all have numbers in them, and the number you pick represents you. If you pick up the paper and it says 'K' on it, then it means you're the King and you get to command any two numbers to do anything. Of course, it needs to be appropriate…to some degree." Shirley flushed slightly and stopped explaining to casually glance at Lelouch.

"Oh, that sounds fun. It's kind of like a dare, but two people have to take part." Kallen hums, drumming her fingers against her knees.

"I'm back~" Milly sang, dropping the folded pieces of paper in the middle of the circle and taking a seat beside Lelouch.

"Okay, pick up a piece of paper and make sure not to show it to anyone unless you're the King." Shirley instructed, leaning forward to grab a piece of paper.

"Oh, we should have some of the booze too! I brought 6, which is perfect." Rivalz exclaimed, clambering out for a bit to grab the drinks that Milly had left on the kitchenette table. He came back and distributed them amongst the friends.

"I'm the King." Suzaku announces, placing his paper face up on the floor in front of him.

"Hmm…I command 3 and 5 to hug." The Japanese male shrugged, deciding to start tame.

"I'm 5." Lelouch said, standing up. Shirley was completely red in the face.

"I-I'm 3…" She squeaked and stood up after Milly nudged her.

Lelouch gave her a warm smile and extended his arms out to her. Shirley timidly moved forward and coiled her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hold, his chin atop her head.

"Awh, that's picture purr-fect." Milly cooed, snapping a quick photo with her phone before smiling innocently as Lelouch and Shirley both took their places beside her.

"So we fold our pieces of paper and toss them in the middle again?" Kallen asked, and Milly nodded in confirmation.

Everyone threw their paper in the middle and then picked up new ones.

"King." Lelouch announced, showing his piece of paper.

"I command 1 and 4 to do…the Macarena!" The exiled prince chuckled as he saw Kallen and Suzaku hesitantly stand up.

After rounds of King and finishing up their Midori, Milly declared a final round.

"King!" Milly yelled, raising her fist in the air. Everyone waited in anticipation.

The last time she was King, she made 2 (Kallen) and 5 (Lelouch) do the lift from Dirty Dancing.

Well, you could only imagine how that went.

"I command…3 and 4 to re-enact the window scene from Romeo and Juliet." She grinned mischievously.

Shirley sweat-dropped.

"I'm not much of an actor- who am I kidding. Lelouch snorted, slowly standing up.

Shirley then realised she must have been set up, since Milly was sitting between her and Lelouch and must have peeked at their numbers!

"Milly!" Shirley hissed in warning, before standing up with Lelouch.

The blonde only shrugged and smiled, gesturing for them to hurry up.

Their English class had just finished reading and analysing that particular play and Shirley was infatuated with that scene.

She may or may not have mentioned to Milly that she had dreamt it was her and Lelouch instead of Romeo and Juliet.

Lelouch cleared his throat, before placing his right hand against his chest and his left outstretched towards Shirley, who was tittering like a girl with a high school crush.

Wait. Never mind that-

"O speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, bring o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Lelouch finished reciting part of Romeo's verse, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at the girl in front of him.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" Shirley proclaimed, her right hand outstretched yet not quite meeting Lelouch's own hand.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Lelouch asked.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art myself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man! O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any word would smell as sweet- so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." Shirley finished her recital and blushed heavily as she noticed Lelouch had gone down onto one knee, and he grasped her extended hand betwixt his own hands and looked up at her.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Lelouch's baritone voice echoed around Shirley's ears, who was half conscious and have imagining that Lelouch would actually change his name to be with her.

She was half right, but wasn't aware of it. Heck, the majority of the cast don't even know his last name isn't really Lamperouge-

"I think that's enough you two." Milly teased, hiding her phone back in her pocket and acting as innocent as ever.

Not like she hadn't just sent a video of Lelouch and Shirley reciting the most tragic romantic play ever existed to pretty much everyone who knew about Shirley's not-so-hidden crush on Lelouch.

Another squeak from our residential redhead (minus Kallen because she's not a true blue ginger) was heard before the two went back to their spots beside Milly.

"Oh, would you look at the time, its dinnertime! Anyone wanna go out to eat?" Milly asked, standing up again and planting her hands on her hips.

"I'm down for that, Prez!" Rivalz grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Sure, I'd rather go out than eat with my step-mother." Kallen inwardly groaned.

"It's a yes from me." Suzaku smiled.

"I'll have to tell Nunnally, but I'm sure I can accompany you." Lelouch pulled out his phone. He mainly had to tell C.C to behave and tell Nunnally that he was out again. And with that, he slid out of the room to call up his witch.

"Why not?" Shirley sighed, rolling her eyes at Milly.

"Alright! I just wanted to thank you guys for coming over and curing me from my boredom. You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for." Milly smiled genuinely, a tear threatening to leave her sky-blue eyes.

"Aw prez!" Rivalz laughed. Shirley hugged her best friend tightly and Kallen shared a smile with Suzaku.

And that was how Milly was cured.

For now.

 **A/N:**

 **Heyy guys yes I know I should be writing up the next chapter for The Bet and yes it is exam week(s) but I was bored- hence the inspiration- and decided to write this one shot!**

 **Pls don't kill me x.x**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it? Please read, review, favourite and chuck in a follow too for more stuff! Thanks always x**

 **-Sylvie Dubois.**


End file.
